


kettle's over there

by selkiemotel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Exasperated John, Gen, Mrs. Hudson is Fed Up, Now He'll Just Have to Turn Up His Collar and Sulk Over to Speedy's, Oh Dear Sherlock Deleted It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiemotel/pseuds/selkiemotel
Summary: “Right, so you mess about with eyeballs and thumbs all day but you can't even make a good cup of tea. Good god"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	kettle's over there

**Author's Note:**

> john rolls his eyes a lot in this

“Mrs. Hudson? Cup of tea!” Sherlock shouted from his chair. He had a microscope and several newspapers ripped up on his lap. _(“_ See John, The Daily Mail is _chemically_ inferior to The Times too" _)_ John turned.

“She’s not going to hear you-”

“Not your housekeeper, dear.” Ms. Hudson came up the stairs in an apron, with bulky headphones around her neck. Sherlock looked at her expectantly.

“It's about time you make your own cup of tea, isn't it? Kettle's over there," Mrs. Hudson glanced at Sherlock expectantly.

Sherlock stared for a moment. He stood up and walked to the kitchen and clicked on the electric kettle. Mrs. Hudson laughed. “Mrs. Hudson you sound like a screech owl.”

“ _Sher_ lock you’ve got to fill it up with water.” She took the kettle and held it under the sink.

Sherlock gestured at the kettle, “Well -- I thought it just _had_ water. It’s a kettle for godsake.”

Mrs. Hudson switched on the kettle and turned, “Oh dear, you really don’t know how to make tea do you Sherlock?” Sherlock wasn’t listening. He had his hands up to his temples and was clearly trying to find some recipe for tea. He shook his head a few times, and opened his eyes in resignation.

“I deleted it.”

“Well that’s okay, John will teach you how to do it!” Mrs. Hudson went straight back down the stairs, still laughing to herself.

John stopped typing and looked up from his computer, “What?”

“Tea” Sherlock grumbled. John raised his brows and eyed the kettle.

“Please.” Sarcastic, but anyways Sherlock _never_ said please. He turned to the kettle and watched it whistle suspiciously.

“Yes, _alright_ , fine.” John got up and took two mugs out of the cupboard. “Breakfast or earl gray?”

“Black” Sherlock grumbled. John sighed and placed a teabag in each mug.

“Get the milk out. Sugar cubes over there.” John nodded to the tin on the counter. Sherlock didn’t move.

John glared, “ _Sherlock,_ milk. You know it’s in the bloody fridge.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and made for the fridge. The kettle light clicked off and John grabbed the kettle deftly, pouring the bubbling water over the teabags.

“3 minutes-” Sherlock cut him off by pouring a rather loud stream of milk in each mug. He scooped five sugar cubes over the milk. He swirled it all together with chopsticks from last night’s take away (“ _See_ , I can make tea. Ms. Hudson was wrong.”)

“Oh for--okay, sure... _your_ way.” John waited for Sherlock to taste the burning, milky mess of tea. Sherlock raised the mug to his lips confidently. He took a long sip. Grimaced. Then covered it up with a psychotic grin. John took a quick sip just to measure the failure. He gagged and poured the rest down the drain.

“ _Right_ , so you mess about with eyeballs and thumbs all day but you can't even make a good cup of tea. Good god," John turned away trying _very_ hard to cover up his grin.

“John it’s hardly 'messing about,'" Sherlock scoffed.

“Okay. Well I’m going downstairs to tell Mrs. Hudson you can’t make a _bloody_ cup of tea. She’ll have a good laugh over that one,” John said sternly. Sherlock looked a bit put out, sort of like a very tall child on the verge of a fit, but he said nothing at all. He just looked resentfully at his shoes.

“ _Someone’s_ _got_ to teach you. And it’s not gonna be _me_.” John grumbled as he went down the stairs. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> poor sherlock he really did try -w-
> 
> it would be lovely to make a continuation of this into an actual story, so let me know if you'd like that
> 
> -maemae ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧


End file.
